


Mother or Mom

by Secret_Keeper



Series: The art of lie and deception [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Keeper/pseuds/Secret_Keeper
Summary: What Damian got Selina for Mother’s Day.





	Mother or Mom

It was Mother's Day and all of the boys had gotten me something. All but Damian. I have to say I was a little sad. Bruce and I had been married for a year now I had thought Damian and I were getting along extremely well. I guess I was wrong.

As I walked into my room I noticed a box and card sitting on my vanity. Walking over I opened the box and the in side was what looked like a high end tape record. As I pressed play the sound of a violin being played. Then suddenly Damian's voice came flooding through, beautifully singing the words to the song.

But piece by piece, you collected me up

Off the ground, where she abandoned things

Piece by piece you filled the holes that she burned in me

At six years old 

You never walk away

You never ask for money

You take care of me

You love me

Piece by piece, you restores my faith

That a one can be kind and the mother could, stay

And all of her words fall flat

I made something of myself and now she wannas to come back

But her love, it isn't free, it has to be earned

Back then I didn't have anything she needed so I was worthless

But piece by piece, you collected me up

Off the ground, where she abandoned things

Piece by piece you filled the holes that she burned in me

Six years old and you know

You never walk away

You never ask for money

You take care of me

'Cause you love me

Piece by piece, you restored my faith

That a one can be kind and a mother could, stay

After hearing the song Selina looked at the card on was a beautiful picture of her when catwoman and the words,"Talia might be my mother but you will always be my mom." with that Selina couldn't wait to show Bruce. 

The next morning Damian got hug, which he pretended to hate and failed miserably

The next morning Damian got hug, which he pretended to hate and failed miserably. And Selina told him,that that was the best present she had ever received. And that he should sing more he has a beautiful voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kelly Clarkson’s piece by piece


End file.
